


and the little one said roll over

by johniaurens



Series: i can be everything you need if you make me [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sleepy Cuddles, for once the author has very few regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/pseuds/johniaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should try out that new Indian restaurant”, mumbles John, voice slurred with sleep, like he woke up just to say this. Lafayette sighs into Alex. Alex cuddles closer into Lafayette in response.<br/>“Yeah”, says Lafayette, and he doesn't sound much better, voice rough like his stubble when he rubs his face into Alex's shoulder. He lets go of Alex with one hand to rub his eyes, the motion slow, heavy. Alex whines at the loss of contact, softly, and John moves one hand to pet his cheek clumsily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the little one said roll over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roselew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselew/gifts).



> i wanted to tie alex up and isaac (roselew/erzvolnes) is a bad influence so now this exists
> 
> this is a part of a series but you can read it on its own

The darkness isn't as heavy as Alex had initially thought it would be. 

It's lighter – grounding, somehow. Forces him to feel everything. Prevents him from distancing himself from what's happening.

Lafayette is spooned firmly against his back, hands clasped together just above his heart, and strands of his hair are tickling the skin of Alex's neck, the texture different from his own. His nose is pressed against the back of Alex's neck and his breath is coming out in little puffs. He's not completely sure whether he's awake or not. Alex has been drifting on and off himself for what feels like hours. 

John is pressed against him on the other side, chest to chest, chin tucked on top of Alex's head. Alex can't see him but the solid smoothness of his body is still beautiful. 

Getting into position had been a lot less awkward than they'd feared, three bodies slotting together like puzzle pieces, finding their places like it was second nature. There's an art in finding a way to cuddle that doesn't leave anyone out, and with Alex and John always trying to get close enough to each other to slip underneath each other's skin it had mostly been a question of whether Lafayette would be able to fit in, but now, with John's hand draped over Alex's neck and fingers petting Lafayette's hair, the other one half-way underneath the waistband of Alex's boxers, rubbing lazy circles against his hip bone, they're not sure why they were worried about this in the first place.

Alex's body is just on the pleasant side of numb, thrumming with warm energy, wrists tied together. He feels like floating. Not quite flying – more like he's in the middle of the ocean, held up only by the ropes tied around his wrists, head just barely above the surface. 

It's a good kind of helpless. 

“We should try out that new Indian restaurant”, mumbles John, voice slurred with sleep, like he woke up just to say this. Lafayette sighs into Alex. Alex cuddles closer into Lafayette in response.  
“Yeah”, says Lafayette, and he doesn't sound much better, voice rough like his stubble when he rubs his face into Alex's shoulder. He lets go of Alex with one hand to rub his eyes, the motion slow, heavy. Alex whines at the loss of contact, softly, and John moves one hand to pet his cheek clumsily. 

Lafayette scratches his eyebrow, moves his hands so that they're folded over Alex's throat. Alex hums against the pressure.

.

“I need to pee”, says John, voice distorted as if through fog, and Alex couldn't tell if it's been minutes or hours since he last was jolted awake, but he whines, cuddles closer to John, presses his face into his throat. Lafayette laughs quietly, pulls him backwards into his own chest a little, and John scoots back, presses a long, dry kiss into Alex's forehead, gets up.

The extra space next to him feels empty. Alex flops down onto his belly on the mattress, hands still tied underneath him.  
“Turn around”, Lafayette says, kisses his temple, and Alex does. Lafayette puts his head on his shoulder. 

When John returns he's colder, and Alex shivers at the contact. John's fingers are like icicles against his ribs when he slips his hands underneath his t-shirt, nose cold against his neck. 

They rearrange, briefly, and it forces them all to stretch a little. Alex flexes his fingers like a cat, tries to get blood to flow into them again. John takes his wrists into his free hand, rubs his thumb over the bones there. It doesn't really help, but it feels nice, and Alex arches into the contact. 

John drapes a hand over Alex, again, tangles his fingers with Lafayette's. Alex can feel Lafayette's face stretching into a smile where he's lying face down with his nose pressed into the dip of Alex's throat just above his collar bone, and it makes him smile as well. John chuckles, pets at the general area of Alex's side, and his hand is warming up, thankfully, and Alex tries to press into both of the boys he loves so much at the same time. 

John moves to slot his leg between Alex's, and he's more on top of him now, and it's _perfect_ and Alex lets out a small, pleased chirp. Lafayette kisses his shoulder, cuddles closer. 

Alex yawns, floats off again.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ [lcfayctte](http://lcfayctte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
